LOS: Two Worlds Two Wars
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: A human named John gets sent to Spyro's world with a sad past. Summary so far... Rated T CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. John

**The King: Hello there. At the end of my LOS: A Minecraftian Ending: The Journey Begins, I said that I had an idea for another story which takes someone from the real world and puts him in Spyro's world. Now the subliminal message that I put in the hint is that there is going something sad. This sadness has to do with the human. I will let the story explain the details, but I think we all know what kind of sadness the human has to deal with. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

John

An ear piercing sound came on from out of a barely lit room. The sound stopped when a hand hit the top of a clock next to a bed. In the bed rose a 15-year-old boy. His brown hair was covered in cowlicks and his blue eyes were half open. The light suddenly came on making the boy shut his eyes.

As he did this an adult woman said, "Come on, get up and get dressed. You know what today is."

As soon as the boy's eyes had adjusted to the light, he got off the bed he put on a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He turned to the door and walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen he grabbed his smartphone and a granola bar and headed for the door. As he stepped outside he tripped on something. While he got up he saw a small box. When he picked it up he felt like there was something in it but what. He took the box into his room but before he could open the box he heard the woman say, "John! Come on let's go!"

"I'm coming Aunt Beth!" John said putting the box down on a table and hurrying out of the room. As soon as he was outside he saw that his aunt was already in the car.

As they were on the road she said, "Look John, it might be tough for you to see your brother Kyle leaving, but this is what happens when you join the army." John just sat in silence. "I know that you still don't understand why we are still having war in the middle east even though we killed the guy responsible, I don't know why either, but this maybe the last time you get to see your brother."

"That's what I'm afraid of." John said looking out the window.

His aunt sighed then said, "You know maybe some music will make you less worried." She pushed one of the buttons on the radio, the song "Have You Forgotten by Darryl Worley" came on through the speakers. His aunt quickly turned it back off and said, "Oops, sorry sweetie."

John didn't respond, he just stared out the window with tears starting to come down his eyes.

When they got to there they saw lots of other people saying goodbye to their family members. They saw Kyle was waiting in an army uniform for John. John got out of the car and walked towards Kyle. When he was in front of him, Kyle took something out of his pocket and gave it to John. John looked at it and saw that it was the key to his car.

"I knew you were going to turn 16 soon and since I was leaving and all I just thought it would be better in your hands." Kyle said.

"Thank you Kyle." John said giving a goodbye hug to his brother as his brother did the same. "Can we take a picture before you go?"

"Okay." John gave his aunt his smartphone to take the picture.

"On the count of three you say cheese." Their aunt said, "One… Two… Three!"

"Cheese!" Their aunt snapped the picture.

"Three minutes to take off!" Someone yelled.

"That's my cue John."

"Just don't get yourself killed out there."

"I'll try not to."

"No Kyle, do or do not, there is no try."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that Yoda. I'll be seeing ya." He turned toward the plane and started walking.

"Bye Kyle." John said with his eyes starting to water. Kyle got on the plane and John watch fly up into the sky while whispering, "Please avenge mom and dad Kyle."

It was night when they got back to the house. John said, "I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the night."

"Okay honey." His aunt said.

We he got into his room he collapsed on the bed. He then fixed his gaze back to the box he found this morning. He got up and went over to the table and opened up the box. In it was a gold cube like object with a purple button on it. In his curiosity, he pushed the button. The gold cube turned white and blinding white light filled the room making John cover his eyes. When the light faded John was gone and the gold cube landed on the table.

When John uncovered his eyes he found himself in some sort of forest. He stepped forward only to trip on the root of a tree making fall over and down a slope making him tumble. Once he hit the bottom, he looked up to see a wall of some sort, but before he could say anything his head dropped and he blacked out.

* * *

**The King: And that is where I'm stopping it right now. Please review and tell me what you think! Figured out the subliminal message yet?**


	2. Spyro

**The King: I got several review from the first chapter that they thought it was good. I appreciate that. Now since you read the last chapter I think you now understand a bit of what happened to John, plus I think it is pretty obvious as well. Before I start this chapter I want to just say never forget what happened on that day. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Spyro

John's eye slowly opened taking in light however his vision was a blur. The room was being filled with light from the window and all he could see was that he was in a bed and there was a door at the end of the room.

When he sat up he could feel a sharp pain in his back and started rubbing it. Once the pain went away he got off the bed and walked toward the window saying, "Where on earth am I?" As he looked out the window he saw that he was in a city of some kind with a wall in the distance. All of the sudden a blur of something went by the window making John jump and fall on the floor on his back. "W-w-w-what the hell was that!" He got back up and looked out the window looking down. Down on the ground were a bunch of cat like things on two feet and dragons walking around. "W-w-what is this place!" The instant he finished that sentence he heard the door open and somebody say, "Good you're awake."

John turned around to see a dragon at the door. Seeing the dragon gave John a shock and made him fall out the window but grabbed the window frame to keep him from falling. He looked down and gulped to see that it was a long long way down. He started kicking, trying to boost himself up to the window, pulled himself back in then said breathing heavily, "That… was… to close… for… com… fort."

"Whoa… are you okay?" The dragon said. John turn back to the dragon with his back leaned up against the wall. John got a good look at the dragon. The dragon had purple scales, a yellow goldish underbelly, and orangish wings.

John just stared at the dragon for about a minute with the dragon staring right back until he said still frightened, "Are… are you going to… (Gulp)… eat me?"

"Who said that I was?" The dragon asked.

"That… really doesn't… answer my question." John said.

"No I'm not."

"Then… why… why… are you here?"

"I came to see if you were awake and if you were alright. Now that we know that you are we need the guardians to figure out what we should with you and see what you know. Not only that but we need to actually know what you are."

"Me!? What… what would y-you want to know about me?"

"If you're evil or not."

"I should be asking you that!"

The dragon sighed and said, "Just follow me please." The dragon turned at and walked out the door. It turned back to John. "Well are you going to follow me or are you just going to stand there." Once the dragon finished this sentence John instantly walked out of the room and started following the dragon through the hallway.

Along the way John saw other dragons walking through the hallways staring at him. While they were walking through the hallway John asked the dragon, "Where exactly am I?"

"You are in Warfang."

"I never heard of it."

"Well you're in it."

"By the way I never asked, but do you have a name?" John asked.

"Yeah I have a name, its Spyro, what's yours."

"It's John."

"Well John, we are almost at the guardians' room so behave yourself."

"How can I behave myself, you're a dragon, I'm freaked out!"

"Just answer the guardians' questions and you will be alright." Spyro said as they approached a large double door. When they enter the room there were four dragons waiting, three of them were large but one of them were the same size as Spyro. The large ones were yellow, blue, and green, and the one that was Spyro's size was black with a reddish underbelly. They were all around a small pool of water with some reason.

Once they entered the room the blue one said, "Ah Spyro, so this is the one you and Cynder found just outside the city."

"Yes it is Cyril." Spyro said walking over to the black dragon.

"Well now he stands on two legs like a cheetah, looks a lot like an ape, however I have never seen any armor like that in all my life."

"Unbelievable, remarkable, eccentric um…" The yellow one blurted out.

"Volteer!" The green one boomed, "Can we go one meeting without you blabbing you mouth like a lunatic." The dragon then turned to John and asked, "What exactly are you."

John to a deep breath and said, "A human."

"A human, I thought they were only a myth." Cyril said.

"Well where I come from dragons are a myth. Well not really, actually dragons that are like you are a myth. The only dragons we have don't have the real ability to fly. Some of them just glide."

"Hmm… where did you come from?" The green one asked.

"How do I explain this? When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very…"

"Don't play games with me!" The green dragon boomed, "Now tell us! Where did you come from, how did you get here?"

"Well I just got home and when I was in my room I opened a box I found in the morning before I went to… uh never mind that… When I opened the box there wall this strange golden cube in it with a button on it. I pushed the button and the cube got very bright and before I knew it I was tumbling down a hill in a forest. Once I landed on the ground I looked up to see a wall of some sort, but before I could say, "What the heck is that." I blacked out." The dragons were all looking at the pool. John got the feeling that they were ignoring him and asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes we were just looking at the memory." Cyril said.

"Say what?"

"This is the pool of visions." Cyril said pointing toward the strange pool, "I allow dragons with special properties to see the memories of others."

Once John heard this he gulped. "You're bluffing, tell me you're bluffing!"

"We are not bluffing." The green one said.

"Dear ancestors what is this?!" Cyril said, "What are these two tall building?"

The second Cyril finished that sentence John yelled, "No!" Then put his hands in the pool and started splashing the water around. This got the guardians' attention as he said, "You are not seeing that memory until I can trust you completely."

"Why did you do that?!" The green one boomed.

"That memory, that one memory, has to do with something that scarred my life forever. That memory is also in the minds of a lot of people where I come from. Even thinking of such of an even like that can cause spontaneous emotion of sadness which slowly turns to anger. That memory is also the reason a war going on where I come from. So until I can trust you, you will stay away from that memory." John said starting to tear up.

The guardians looked at each other then back at John. Suddenly Cyril said, "Okay, you don't look dangerous, we will provide you with food and shelter, however we will be watching you. Once you can trust us you can show us the memory, until then must obey our rules."

"As long as you don't eat me I'm fine."

The green dragon turned to Spyro and the black dragon and said, "Spyro, Cynder, show um…"

"John." John said.

"Show John around the temple, we will be here if you need us."

"Thank you Terrador." Spyro said then turned to the black dragon, "Come on Cynder let's show this guy around."

"Okay Spyro." Cynder said in a female voice.

John turned to the black dragon and said, "So you're Cynder."

"Yes I am it's nice to meet you John." She said.

As they exited the room Terrador thought, 'Something not quite right about this human.'

* * *

**The King: Chapter 2 is done. What will happen next, please review and tell me what you think. Now here is something for the OC creators out there. Make a dragon OC and then send it to me with all the details in a PM, if it is good enough I might just put it in the story for you to read. The only rule is that it must be as big as Spyro and Cynder. Good luck!**


End file.
